chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaghjn, Son of Pagz
Name:'''Zaghjn '''Surname: N\A Title/Nickname:'''The mad '''Race: Troll Class:'Warrior '''Age:'15/16 'Appearance:'is a light blue troll,whit a really big hump problem. '''Alignment: Caotic neutral Psychology:'''He can consider somone a demon just by knowing him from five minutes. '''Birthplace: Darkspear vulcanic island Actual residence: Ogrimmar/Adventurer Background: Zaghjn, son of pagz, is a very curious troll: he always wants to know everything,and never stops talking,and when i say never..i mean NEVER Her father was a calm leather worker,but he was completly different; much people considers him mad,and i think they are right. He always wanted something different for his life and not the"leather worker",but he never understood what was right for him. until,a day,in the village came a strage "different piece of meat"(This is how Zaghjn calls the tauren's),that sold strange machines. He was immediatly curious about those machines,some days before the tauren gone, he asked to him while pointing at the spy-glasses: "but what... what those are?",the tauren noticed the young troll, and he said: "Those? seven silver coins and are yours,they are usefull..for spying from really far" "spying from really far? and how do you? eagle eyes?" "no,not that.. try,but then give me it back, or you must buy it! im making a living out of this" the tauren showed zaghjn how to use the spy-glass,giving it to zaghjn. "uh..work it!, but do how you? magic black?" he asked to the tauren scared,giving it back. "complicated,it is called engineering...by the way,want to buy it?", "No, it is interessing,but price big!" "Same for me,see you later little troll." after that day,he was really interessed of this "engining",but in the zone,no one practiced: he always thinked about getting out of the village, but he never found a good reason and a occasion to do it.and, he was really young, this"engining" was not a good reason. but,by growing up,the curiosity growed up whit him.and not only for this; Pagz told him that outside was dangerous,but he never listened:he was hoping to find fortune,and he was always looking for new adventures,he wanted to leave the village and conqueer new lands,being "the great ruler of great lands".he always dreamed about it. once a day, before the father waked up,he has gone outside,but immediatly seen the dangers. So, he runned to the tiny hut he called "home". once arrived,he understood that he needed at last a base training for surviving. in the village,a "Gratak" (or something like that),for TEN silver coins would show Zaghjn how to hold a sword.. or, better said,how to do not break an arm while holding hit! but Zaghjn needed the coins:so he started working in a "big hole in a mountain where you take big blinging stones,and pay you for doing it." (or, for profanes,mine.) after a long time(two mounths) he was done,15 silver coins!,the extra money was for a possible sword,an armor,and a travel to ogrimmar, the "not so far city from here". and so the training began,twenty days was nedded for only holding it.and thirteen days more for barely kill an insect whit it. so,after completing that sort of training,he asked for a trip to ogrimmar,naturally,those "Little green mad things", or better said, goblins,asked 50 bronze coins for it: i was exepting it!. once arrived,he admired Ogrimmar on its entirety : huge,different from that "a lot of wood around a piece of land"or better said, palisaded village. he remembered about that tauren,when he was young,and the"engining", and hastened to ask around:one of those"big green things" (orc) teached the base for learning it,for a few coins. and so,in a few days,he finally builded one of those "spy-glasses". of course,the orc has done everything,but zaghjn thinks he done enough. and now he knows the base of "engining",that finally learned to call it engineering. now he found a work,and a base training. and so he began his new life,looking for fortune... and problems!